Lie
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Di dalam perang, kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi adalah resiko yang tidak bisa kita hindari. Di saat aku berpikir semua orang harus bisa menerima keadaan itu, justru aku sendiri yang tidak bisa. Hidup di dalam kebohongan selamanya pun aku rela./Canon/Tribute for Neji/NejiTen/Team Gai/Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**LIE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

Bohong.

Ini semua... bohong, 'kan?

**xXx**

"_Ninja medis! Ninja Medis! _Di sebelah sini!"

"Tolong... Tolong aku!"

"JANGAN LENGAH! KALAHKAN _JUUBI!_"

Perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat masih berlanjut. Darah bercipratan di setiap sudut yang terlewati. Raungan kesakitan, tangisan akan kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi, teriakan penyemangat, teriakan histeris yang menakutkan... mengisi keheningan yang biasanya tercipta di daerah perbukitan ini.

Seorang gadis _ninja _yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _terlihat berlari ke sana kemari untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang terluka yang sampai di penglihatannya. Haruno Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Dia tahu _cakra-_nya semakin lama semakin berkurang. Tapi dia tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Masih banyakkorban yang harus dia selamatkan di luar sana.

Entah sudah berapa pukulan penghancur dan _ninja-ninja _yang dia sembuhkan hari ini. Belum lagi jika dia harus menghindari serangan _Juubi _dan Madara dari segala arah yang tidak bisa dia perkirakan dengan mudah. Semua orang—tak terkecuali dia—memang harus waspada jika masih ingin hidup di dalam perang yang tak jelas kapan akan berakhir ini.

"Ukh!" Sakura tersentak. Tubuhnya mulai lemas. Perlahan tapi pasti dia bisa merasakan _cakra-_nya yang nyaris terkuras. Belum sempat Sakura memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, serangan _Juubi _yang mengarah padanya terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Sial!"

Tubuhnya begitu kaku, bahkan untuk menggerakkan ujung jempol kakinya. Sakura meringis sakit sementara dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat gerakan tumbuhan beruncing itu bertambah cepat. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat.

_Apa ini akhirnya?_

_**ZRAAAT**_

_**DRAAAAAG**_

Dalam sekejap, Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu melilit tubuhnya lalu menariknya menjauhi tumbuhan beruncing tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah tubuhnya berpindah posisi, terdengar suara tumbuhan itu menghancurkan batu yang tadi berada di belakang Sakura. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan lalu melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya. Sakura mendesah lega.

"Tenten..."

**xXx**

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus begini?

**xXx**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san?!_" tanya Tenten sembari melepaskan rantai—yang merupakan salah satu senjatanya—dari tubuh Sakura. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari gadis yang telah diselamatkannya, Tenten tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada serangan kedua yang akan datang.

"HIYAAAAAA!" Tenten berteriak saat dia berlari lalu membuka gulungannya dan memunculkan sebuah bom raksasa. Bom itu dilemparnya mengenai tumbuhan beruncing Madara yang lain hingga meledak.

Tentu saja kesempatan ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Tenten segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauhi tempat itu lalu mencari tempat yang aman. Setelah sampai, Tenten mengatur napasnya sebelum berkata, "Pulihkan dulu _cakra -_mu, Sakura-_san. _Kau adalah _ninja medis _yang penting untuk menolong korban di dalam perang ini. Jangan gegabah," ucap Tenten mengingatkan. Lalu dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, "sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-_san._"

Sakura tersenyum lemas dan mengangguk, "_Hai. Arigato, _Tenten-_san._"

Setelah membalas senyum Sakura, Tenten segera melompat jauh dan kembali bertarung bersama kawan-kawannya.

**xXx**

Hentikan.

Gurauan ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

**xXx**

Gulungan demi gulungan Tenten keluarkan untuk melawan mayat-mayat tersisa yang dibangkitkan Yakushi Kabuto. Luka ringan di seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak dia pedulikan lagi. Yang penting bagaimana caranya selamat dan menyelamatkan orang lain di luar sana.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**DHUAR DHUAR DHUAAAR**_

Bom-bom yang Tenten keluarkan meledak secara bersamaan hingga menghancurkan tubuh beberapa mayat. Dan sebelum mayat-mayat itu kembali hidup, para penyegel di sekitar Tenten segera melaksanakan aksinya. Setelah mayat-mayat itu tersegel, baru Tenten kembali pindah tempat. Terus begitu.

"Hah hah..." napas gadis bercepol itu mulai memburu. Saat dihadang musuh lagi, Tenten membuka gulungannya dan kini muncullah ribuan _kunai _dan berbagai macam senjata lainnya yang langsung menyerang musuhnya itu sampai ambruk. Setelah itu, tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Tenten akan berlari cepat melewati mereka. Terus begitu.

Terus dan terus.

Kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir?

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Tenten. Gara-gara perang sialan ini, dia yang biasanya bekerja sama dengan _teammates_-nya, kini harus terpisah-pisah dan melakukan bagiannya sendiri-sendiri. Tenten tahu ini demi keseimbangan serangan dalam perang. Tapi... tetap saja.

Di saat mengenang masa-masa itu, Tenten menghentikan larinya ketika menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya dari kejauhan. Ah, salah satu anggota timnya. Tenten tersenyum lebar melihat itu lalu mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

"Lee!"

**xXx**

Jika memang ini adalah kenyataan.

Maka biarkan aku tidur untuk selamanya.

**xXx**

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Lee segera menoleh. Dan sama seperti gadis bermahkota coklat tersebut, Rock Lee tersenyum lebar melihat salah satu teman timnya, "Tenten! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Tenten cepat setelah dia sampai di samping Lee. Sementara mereka berdua menghindari serangan kunai dari beberapa musuh di sekitar mereka, Tenten bertanya, "mana Neji dan Gai-_sensei?_"

Lee menendang musuh sejauh mungkin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, "Gai-_sensei _baru saja pergi untuk membantu yang lain," mengatur napas, Lee kini menoleh dan menatap Tenten yang juga baru berhenti menghabisi musuh, "tapi aku belum bertemu Neji lagi."

Alis Tenten tertarik, membentuk ekspresi kesedihan, "_Sou..._" bisiknya. Wajahnya berubah murung, setidaknya sampai Lee menyentuh bahunya.

"Tenang saja," Lee mengacungkan jempolnya lalu tersenyum hingga deretan gigi putihnya terlihat, "kita semua pasti akan kembali bersama seperti dulu," ucapnya—berusaha meyakinkan Tenten.

Gadis beriris coklat itu sempat tertegun. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap tersenyum. Walau begitu, tetap saja ekspresi kesedihan belum meninggalkan wajahnya. Tenten berusaha tersenyum setenang mungkin lalu mengangguk, "Iya."

Benar.

Mereka akan kembali seperti dulu. Menjalani misi bertiga, melakukan hal-hal konyol, dan tertawa bersama seperti dulu.

Benar... 'kan?

**xXx**

Biarkan aku hidup di dunia mimpi.

Di mana aku bisa bersamamu tanpa harus takut kehilangan dirimu.

**xXx**

Lee tidak bodoh. Tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis yang satu tim dengannya ini pada salah satu teman setimnya yang lain. Laki-laki Hyuuga yang tampan dan jenius. _Rival _abadi yang selalu membuat Lee bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengalahkannya kelak—membuat laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu mengakui akan keberadaan dirinya sebagai pekerja keras.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menatap Tenten serius sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada musuh yang akan datang, "...Mau ke tempat divisi Neji berada?" tawar Lee sembari menyiapkan kuda-kuda tubuhnya.

Tenten tersentak. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk, "Iya, setelah ini," jawab Tenten seraya ikut menyiapkan gulungan-gulungannya.

Mendengar itu, Lee tersenyum. Setelah mereka berdua memposisikan satu sama lain untuk saling membelakangi, Tenten dan Lee sama-sama memusatkan _cakra _mereka sebelum meledak untuk mengalahkan musuh dalam sekali serangan.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

**xXx**

Ini perang.

Situasi dimana kita bisa kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi kapan saja.

**xXx**

Selesai. Lee segera tersenyum pada Tenten dan mengangguk, "Ayo!" ucapnya sebelum berlari cepat mendahului Tenten. Melihat itu, Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu ikut berlari di belakang Lee.

Tenten tahu ini yang diinginkannya. Dia ingin bertemu Hyuuga Neji. Teman satu timnya dan juga laki-laki yang dia sukai—walau pada akhirnya perasaan itu dia tahan di dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi... apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa dia...

...takut?

Bahkan Tenten pun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Tenten menangis lagi—tanpa bisa dia tahan. Akhirnya gadis bercepol itu menghentikan langkahnya—tepat di depan divisi Neji berada saat ini. Merasa temannya telah berhenti, Lee pun ikut berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang. Lee tersentak kaget melihat Tenten menangis deras hingga mengisak dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Te-Tenten?"

"Lee..." tidak bisa. Tenten tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari ini. Walau belum tahu apa yang terjadi, Tenten ingin menangis. Dia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya meskipun itu dirinya sendiri, "...genggam tanganku. Kumohon..." bisik Tenten pada akhirnya.

Lee memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tapi, dia tetap memenuhi permintaan Tenten dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat Lee sempat ragu, namun akhirnya dia menarik Tenten untuk kembali berjalan menuju divisi Neji yang tinggal beberapa _meter _lagi di depan mata. Sama seperti Tenten, perasaan tidak enak mulai menghampirinya.

Berkali-kali Lee menatap khawatir pada teman perempuannya itu. Tenten adalah gadis yang ceria, kuat, dan berani. Jarang sekali Tenten mau menunjukkan air matanya di depan orang lain. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga membuat temannya tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik lagi. Dan tanpa Lee ketahui mengapa, dia ikut menangis dalam diam.

Sungguh... apa yang terjadi?

**xXx**

Aku benci kau.

Kau meninggalkan kami yang telah bersamamu sejak dulu tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

**xXx**

Sampai. Lee dan Tenten sampai di tempat divisi Neji sekarang berkumpul. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua. Lee dan Tenten saling menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangguk. Lee menghampiri salah seorang di sana lalu bertanya padanya.

"Maaf, Hyuuga Neji—"

"Lee."

Panggilan Tenten menghentikan kata-kata Lee. Laki-laki yang sangat menyayangi gurunya itu menoleh dan menatap Tenten yang tidak balas menatapnya. Kedua bola mata Tenten membulat dan tatapannya begitu lurus ke depan. Lee mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Tenten.

Awalnya tidak terlihat karena beberapa punggung menutupinya. Sampai satu demi satu orang yang menutupi apa yang Tenten sempat lihat tadi mulai pergi menjauh. Tenten dan Lee masih berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang yang akhirnya memberi akses mereka untuk lewat setelah menyadari mereka adalah teman satu tim laki-laki yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa.

Hyuuga Neji.

Lee menahan napasnya karena kaget sementara ekspresi Tenten masih sama. Di samping Neji, Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan adik sepupu Neji masih menangisi jasad kakaknya yang telah pergi. Tangisan Hinata mulai mereda perlahan ketika dia mendengar suara langkah lain yang mendekati tubuh Neji. Begitu menyadari orang itu adalah gadis yang memang menaruh perasaan pada kakaknya, Hinata bergerak mundur. Air mata masih mengalir melewati pipi putih bersihnya.

Tenten belum menangis lagi. Lebih tepatnya, dia seakan lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. Sementara Lee yang masih tetap di tempatnya sudah menangis deras. Entah sudah berapa kali Lee mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Laki-laki beralis tebal itu tak ragu lagi untuk mengisak semakin keras di depan orang banyak saat ini.

_Rival _abadi yang selalu dia kejar punggungnya...

...sudah tidak ada.

**xXx**

Kau selalu ada.

Untuk menemaniku dalam latihanku demi mengalahkan para jenius di luar sana.

**xXx**

Kedua tangan Tenten menyentuh dada Neji. Mencoba mencari detak jantung yang sudah tidak ada, "...Neji?" Tenten mencoba memanggil nama laki-laki itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada respon. Tidak ada sepasang _lavender _indah yang menatapnya dengan intens seperti dulu. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Jangan bercanda, Neji..." kali ini air mata mulai menggenang kembali di pelupuk mata Tenten. Tatapan gadis berambut coklat itu berhenti pada dahi Neji.

Bersih.

Tidak ada tanda segel apapun di sana.

Berarti...

"A... a..." air mata Tenten mengalir lalu jatuh dari ujung dagunya. Air matanya mengenai punggung kedua tangan Neji yang saling mengait di atas dadanya sendiri. Semakin deras. Tenten tidak bisa berhenti lagi. Gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas dada Neji.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Tenten menggema di tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Begitu pula Lee yang ikut mengangkat kepalanya menghadap langit dan masih belum bisa berhenti menangis. Tidak peduli jika mereka terlihat lemah. Tidak peduli jika ini memalukan. Tenten segera memeluk leher Neji dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk lelaki yang telah menutup matanya selamanya.

Kenapa harus Neji?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

KENAPA?

Entahlah. Tenten bahkan tak sanggup lagi bertanya. Ini kejam. Sepertinya baru saja kemarin dia, Neji, dan Lee dimasukkan ke dalam satu tim di bawah bimbingan Maito Gai. Tim sembilan. Rasanya baru saja kemarin dia dan Neji mengomentari Lee dan Gai yang selalu bertingkah konyol dan berlatih gila-gilaan. Rasanya baru saja kemarin dia mengagumi akan kejeniusan seorang Hyuuga Neji. Tidak... Tidak adil.

Ya.

Sangat tidak adil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**xXx**

Aku tidak peduli.

Jika harus menganggap semua ini adalah kebohongan untuk selamanya.

Karena bagiku, kau akan terus hidup...

...meskipun hanya di dalam hatiku.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**December, 18th 2012**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rest in Peace,**_

_Hyuuga Neji_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini ngegantung, iya saya tahu ;A;

Sumpah nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Dari semua _ninja _yang ada, aku gak pernah nyangka Neji yang bakal mati. Dan hal itu sukses bikin aku syok berat—meskipun dia bukan karakter favoritku. Alhasil masih belum bisa nerima kematian dia sampai sekarang.

Jadi langsung saja, _mind to RnR? _:')


End file.
